La Psicólaga , Saori
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Saori, va al psicólogo por que quiere saber en donde esta el problema en ella o en los demás...dos meses y medio de tratamiento y cuando regresa al santuario se da cuenta de que algo esta pasando. un complejo de psicóloga...caballeros actuando raro, que va hacer ahora Saori?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint seiya y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso para escribir fincs…**_

**La psicóloga, Saori**

Escuchar que todos le decían loca, mandona, bruja y mucho adjetivos calificativos más… Saori, la reencarnación de Atena en esta era, decidió ir a un psicólogo esperando así saber si en verdad el problema era ella o los demás…

Su tratamiento duro poco más de dos mese y medio. En el cual el psicólogo que la atendió le dijo que el problema que tenia era su forma de ser, que al haber sido criada en un lugar lleno de lujos, comodidades y un abuelo que le daba todo lo que quería, había hecho que su carácter sea forjado como el de una niña caprichosa, mimada y prepotente…y ahora que tenía en sus manos la vida de muchas personas que serian capaces de darla por ella, había hecho que su forma de ser empeorara y lo peor es que no pensaba, que los demás se iban a cansar de eso…

Con recomendaciones, con una receta médica, una diferente forma de vida, Saori regreso al santuario, pero…Al parecer la diosa, había adaptado un complejo por querer ser psicóloga…y encontrar ciertas anomalías, la alentaran a desarrollar ese complejo…

…

La casa de Aries era todo tranquilidad, paz y…

Kiki!- el grito que el santo de Aries dio hizo dar un salto de susto a la joven diosa que se acercaba- será mejor que no te encuentre, porque si lo hago…-el guardián salía de la parte privada del templo, con una cara de pocos amigos y refunfuñando- Saori, que lo vio trato de comprender que era lo que había hecho el pequeño niño para hacer que el caballero más tranquilo de la oren estuviera echando fuego por la nariz, pero como nada se le ocurrió, decidió dejarlo así y paso sin dejar que el dueño del templo notara su presencia…

La casa de tauro…

Aldebarán, se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, comiendo todo lo que podía…pan, carne, cereales, fruta y otras cosas más, a simple vista se notaba que el caballero había tenido un ataque de ansiedad, motivo de ese ataque? Difícil saberlo…bueno eso pensó la peli purpura que lo veía escondida…movió la cabeza en negación, antes de continuar su camino sin ser notada por el dueño que seguía comiendo sin parar...

La casa de géminis…

Un silencio inundaba esa casa, algo raro sin duda estaba pasando, ya que siempre se escuchaba, explosiones, insultos, ruido de vidrios o algún otro objeto que se rompía…pero ahora nada, ni siquiera el sonido de las alas de una mosca al volar se escuchaba, con curiosidad la joven entro en aquella casa, esperando encontrar la razón del por qué tanto silencio. Lo que vio le sorprendió más de lo esperaba, los gemelos estaban sentados en dos diferentes muebles, uno frente al otro mirándose retadoramente pero sin emitir sonido alguno…eso si que era extraño, ya que todo aquel que vivía en el santuario sabia que aquel par de hermanos, vivía en conflicto y no es que se odiaran, era solo su forma de decirse cuanto se querían, aunque de una forma tan peculiar…una vez mas movió la cabeza en negación y continuo su camino sin ser notar…

Casa de cáncer…

El dueño de la casa se encontraba mirando con insistencia las paredes de su casa, techo y suelo…luego de uno minutos decía algo entre dientes, hacia un gesto de molestia, chasqueaba la lengua, cerraba los puños...y volvía hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Y ahora que le pasa a DM?, pensó Atena antes de continuar con su camino

Casa de leo

Para alegría o desgracia de la peli purpura, el guardián no se encontraba, así que la paso sin contratiempos

Casa de virgo

Al parecer el guardián de esta casa estaba en la misma situación que el de la primera casa, pues se notaba que andaba hecho una furia, motivos?...desconocidos…Pero lo que si era notable, es que no se le pasaría en un buen rato pues refunfuñaba, maldecía una y otra vez a la persona causante de su molestia…lo mejor era pasar y dejar que Shaka se tranquilizara, pensó Atena antes de continuar su camino…

Casa de libra

Lo que encontró en esta si fue algo sumamente peculiar…el caballero de libra, competía con el patriarca del santuario a quien sabe qué?...pues solo se miraban mutuamente, mientras una especie de tabla de "ajedrez chino" se encontraba en medio de los dos, pero se notaba que no habían hecho ningún movimiento, ya que las fichas estaban intactas en su lugar de inicio… que les pasa a este par?...susurro y continuo con su camino

Casa de escorpio

Eso sí que era algo común…Milo, tirado en el sofá comiendo galletas de un paquete gigante, frente a la caja boba…si, Milo era el único que se comportaba normal. No, entiendo como no engorda…-se dijo a sí misma la diosa al pasar la octava casa

Casa de sagitario

En esa casa se topo con los guardianes de leo, capricornio y el guardián de esta, pero que era lo que hacían?... Shura, miraba con odio al guardián de leo, mientras este le sacaba la lengua y sagitario solo negaba con la cabeza, mientras sostenía en manos una fuente de galletas de sabores…

Casa de capricornio

Esta casa estaba sin dueño, ya que el susodicho andaba por sagitario haciendo sábelo solo los dioses que…

Casa de Acuario

No había nadie a la vista, así que la diosa supuso que Camus andaba metido en la biblioteca, como era ya costumbre…así que paso la casa, sin mas

Casa de piscis

Para sorpresa de la diosa, el guardián de acuario se encontraba junto al guardián de piscis leyendo bajo un árbol en el centro del inmenso jardín que poseía la casa…extraño?, claro que era extraño…

Casa patriarcal

Había llegado con muchas preguntas en la cabeza y pocas respuestas coherentes que su pequeña mentecilla le daba… ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo?... pregunto al aire, mientras

Unos enojados sin razón o motivo aparente, otros mirándose sin decir o emitir sonido alguno, otro comiendo cual cerdo mientras mira tele y no engorda…y otro comiendo todo que se le pone enfrente…y los demás haciendo que sabe que…- dijo con desesperación y molestia pues no entendía nada de lo que pasaba- y luego dicen que la loca soy yo, cuando los que están locos son ellos…- se cruzo de brazos e inflaba los cachetes signo molestia- ya se! Yo los ayudare comportarse como se debe!- exclamo con ilusión y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios- con mi inteligencia, mi forma de resolver los problemas y mi gran voluntad de ayudar a los demás, estoy segura que mis caballeros serán un modelo para todos…- dijo con decisión antes de ingresar a la parte privada del templo mayor-

_**N/A: hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo finc que me surgió mientras andaba en clase de derecho, la profesora casi me vota de clase por andar pensando en las del toro…o mejor dicho en las de los dorados…jajajaja…bueno, espero les guste…gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, ninguno lamentablemente es mío****…**** Yo solo los uso para hacer fincs que mi mente me dicta…**

* * *

**Momentos antes…de la llegada de Saori**

**Primera casa…**

Mu, se había despertado con una hermosa sonrisa, que cualquiera que lo viera diría que este joven de 20 años no tenia problema alguno, se dirigió a preparar sus alimentos del día, pasando inevitablemente por la sala y lo que vio, trasformo su hermosa sonrisa a una mueca de completa ira…y se preguntaran que vio el hermoso peli lila?. Pues su sala, estaba como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ese lugar, basura por aquí y allá, sus muebles volteados y manchados con una sustancia marrón, espesa…que claramente se podía ver que era chocolate…pero esto era poco para lo que estaba su cocina…y es que, que demonio había hecho eso?...sus platos rotos, su refrigerador con la puerta abierta y los alimentos dispersos…y peor aun la cocina estaba funcionando y lo que en la olla estaba se estaba carbonizando. Si, el buen humor con el que había despertado, se había ido al demonio al ver todo eso, después de que al día anterior lo había dejado todo impecable y ordenado…

Con un enojo que jamás creyó poder tener se puso a la tarea de buscar a ese demonio pelirrojo, que era su discípulo…

…

**Segunda casa…**

El grandulón de Tauro se preparaba animadamente su gran desayuno, cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba en un susurro…

Señor…señor, Aldebarán…-el gran hombre volteo en dirección del sonido del susurro, encontrándose así con una melena pelirroja, que reconoció inmediatamente-

Kiki?, pero que haces tan temprano aquí?, tu maestro sabe que estas, aquí?- pregunto acercándosele-

No…y no se lo diga que si me encuentra me manta…-respondió en voz baja-

Y ahora que hiciste pequeño?-pregunto poniéndose a su altura-

Yo…pues…-el pelirrojo solo tenía una sonrisa inocente y de la misma forma miraba al guardián de Tauro- nada…solo hice una pequeñísima travesura…-

Y ahora te aculatas de Mu, no?-sonrió ampliamente- no te preocupes no le diré que estas aquí, pero prométeme que no le dirás que yo te cubrí, eh- le dijo cómplice- ya sabes cómo se pone tu maestro cuando le mienten…-

Si, se lo prometo…-acepto feliz, a tiempo de que salía de su escondite y miraba todo lo que se preparaba el gran hombre para su desayuno- señor…se comerá todo eso?- pregunto al momento que una mueca de sorpresa y asco se dibujaban en su infantil rostro-

Uno se debe alimentar correctamente- le respondió-

Pero comer como un cerdo?...ugh…ahora entiendo porque esta tan gordo…-si la sinceridad destructora de todo niño se hizo presente en Kiki y hablo sin saber qué efecto tendrían esas palabras en el alegre Aldebarán- es por eso que no tiene novia?, mi maestro dice que una persona debe, comer para vivir, no vivir para comer. Pero creo que usted…vive para comer…-

Kiki…-la voz con que menciono el nombre del pequeño, preocupo en demasía al aprendiz de Aries, que hizo lo que en ese momento era mejor, esfumarse-mmmm…gordo…novia…-dijo antes de que un ataque de ansiedad le invadiera-

**Tercera casa…**

Saga se había despertado antes que su gemelo con la intención de así poder darse un largoooo baño*, sin interrupción alguna…entro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al sentir el débil cosmos de su gemelo en su habitación

Por fin…un relajante baño…-se dijo así mismo, al momento de cerrar con seguro la puerta del baño, para desvestirse y hundir casi en su totalidad su cuerpo en la bañera, que previamente fue llenada- no hay nada mejor que esto…- hablo mientras cerraba los ojos, relajadamente-

Cuantos minutos pasaron?, no lo supo hasta que sintió que el cosmos de su hermano llevaba rato moviéndose de aquí a allá en el templo…

Ha de estar…desordenando todo-pensó-mmmm…bueno, no importa…- susurro antes de volver a relajar su mente y cuerpo-

Unos minutos después…

Saga, salió de la tina de baño hecho un "viejito" de tanto remojarse. Se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. Cuando ya estuvo listo se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró a su gemelo, que extrañamente sonreía…

Kanon…-lo llamo, consiguiendo rápidamente su tención- te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado-

Sí, claro solo amanecí con buen humor…es eso malo?- dijo mirando con una ceja levantada su hermano- a demás hoy, empieza tu semana de limpieza y cocina, hermanito…-dijo sonriendo aun mas-

No, eso si no…me toco la semana pasada…-se quejo Saga sentándose frente a su gemelo- es tu turno…-

No, claro que no…yo hice limpieza y cocine toda esta semana, así que no me vengas con que me toca- miro serio y retadoramente a su hermano mayor-

Pues no la voy a hacer…-contesto con simpleza Saga, mientras imitaba a su hermano y ponía su mejor expresión de reto-

Yo tampoco lo voy a ser…-

Igual yo…-

Así ambos gemelos se quedaron mirando fijamente y retadoramente…

**Cuarta casa…**

Cáncer la casa antiguamente conocida como un terror para todo que por ella pasaba. Los rostros en las paredes, en el techo y piso…eran los suficientes motivos para no atreverse a acercarse a ese lugar. Pero hace un tiempo que eso había terminado…los rostros que poblaban la cuarta casa se esfumaron, dejando al cuarto templo vacío y sin rastro alguno de lo que anteriormente era…

Ahora, todos se daban el lujo de entrar y salir de su casa como "Pedro, en su casa"…

Y todo por culpa del cegatón, exhibicionista, inútil…remedo de dragón…-refunfuñaba el caballero de cáncer al recordar, por que ahora todo el mundo transitaba por su casa con normalidad…invadiendo incluso su espacio personal…-espero que te caigas por la cascada…-deseo con una sonrisa sádica-

**Quinta casa…** (El dueño anda de visita a su hermano…)

**Sexta casa…**

Y nuevamente vemos a cierto pelirrojo, en este lugar…

Kiki, no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- pregunto por fin el guardián del sexto templo, que estaba meditando sobre su flor de loto-

No…-contesto con una gran sonrisa, mientras continuaba mirando fijamente al caballero de virgo que ya comenzaba a ponerse incomodo por la excesiva atención-

…no tienes que entrenar o molestar a tu maestro?- volvió a cuestionar el rubio

Ya lo hice…- le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, que en lugar de tranquilizar al guardián, le hizo sentir un escalofrió-

A si…y en qué momento, si se podría saber?. Todo el tiempo eh sentido el cosmos de tu maestro en Aries…-le "miro" con una ceja levemente alzada- a que seguro ya le hizo enojar y ahora se está escapando…-pensó

No fue necesario salir…-contesto con una enorme sonrisa-

Que le hiciste?-

Yo…nada…-

Kiki, sabes que mentir es malo, cierto…-el rubio se levanto de su cómoda posición y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su cocina-

Sí, mi maestro siempre me lo dice…pero él lo hace…-cambio el tema el pequeño- igual que todos los adultos…-

No, no todos lo hacemos…yo jamás eh mentido…-se defendió-

Está mintiendo, con decir yo jamás eh mentido…ya mintió- expreso el pequeño-

Y ahora que comen estos niños?...-pensó- no, Kiki yo no miento y jamás lo eh hecho…porque, no lo necesito…la mentira, es la solución para los cobar…- no termino de hablar porque la vocecita del pelirrojo lo interrumpió-

Nunca ha mentido?- Kiki lo miro de arriba abajo- no le creo…mi maestro dice, que es algo normal en cierta forma que uno mienta, pero eso no significa que sea bueno…-

A que estaré pagando?... tal vez lo que le hacía a Shion?...no, a comparación de este niño yo soy un santo…-se dijo a sí mismo el rubio- Kiki…-una vez más sus palabras fueron cortadas, pero esta vez por la voz de cierto peli azul, que paso hace como una hora por su templo y ahora estaba de vuelta-

Buen día mi estimado gemelo de Barbie…-saludo con una gran sonrisa- ah…pero miren a quien tengo aquí…el enano…-dijo al ver al pequeño junto al rubio- que tal pequeño…-revolvió los cabellos del pequeño con cariño-

Buen día señor, Milo- saludo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa

Milo, no se supone que ibas a Rodorio?- pregunto el rubio-

Como lo dijiste…se supone, pero las cosa andan mal por allá abajo…-conto el ojí turquesa- a que no sabes que el carnero anda con un humor de los mil demonios…que Alde, anda comiendo todo lo que se le pone enfrente así que ni de chiste me quedaba, que tal si me comía…-al escuchar eso el pequeño se esfumo-

Sabes Milo, a veces pienso que eres muy exagerado…- claro a veces…-pensó

Claro…- ignoro el comentario de rubio- y que haces tu cuidando al niño?, se me hace raro…- como simple respuesta Shaka se encogió de hombros- no…a que se acabó todo y tú te quedaste con el pequeño…y ahora por eso el carnero anda de malas…-hablo tan rápido que el rubio apenas y entendió-

No te entiendo…que se acabó y que tiene que ver Mu, aquí?-le miro con una clara mescla de duda y enojo, porque si era lo que pensaba Milo se quedaría sin sus sentidos-

Eh…nada, nada- comento sin darle importancia- que hay de comer amigo?- pregunto colándose a la cocina-oh…que es lo que mis lindos y únicos ojos ven…galletas de chocolate y en bolsa extra grande…-miro a dicho objeto que estaba tendido en la mesa de la cocina- bueno, creo que ya es hora de retírame…- comenzó a decir- Shaka, te deseo lo mejor…no te preocupes... tienes un amigo, que jamás los discriminara, así que cuentas con mi apoyo…dicho esto el guardia tomo la enorme bolsa de galletas y salió disparado a escorpio, dejando a un extrañado Shaka por el comentario hecho-

_Creí que solo era cosa de Shun y Hyoga, pero ahora…a que es cosa de Shaka y Mu…un consejo no bañan a la casa de libra!- _le dijo vía cosmos el escorpión-

Milo, eres un hijo…- grito molesto el rubio- cuantas veces tengo que decir que solo somos amigos!-ahora entendía mejor todas las palabras de Milo, pero para su mal se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde- mis galletas!…- exclamo mirando donde dichas estaban- ahora si…que no la cuentas!…bicho asqueroso, maldito…-

**Séptima casa…**

El anciano-joven maestro y el gran patriarca platicaban de un tema muy interesante, hasta que cierto peli azul casi los aplasta, ya que ambos estaban en la entrada de esa casa

Y ahora que le paso a este muchacho?-pregunto el anciano- joven maestro-

Ha de haber hecho enojar a alguien…-con simpleza contesto Shion-

Seguramente…estos niños de ahora…-dijo moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación- en nuestros tiempos todo era distinto…-

Mmmm…todos son un caso perdido, claro a excepción de mi alumno, el si es un digno caballero-halago al carnero menor el peli verde

Shiryu es mejor…-refuto Docko-

Mu-

Shiryu-

Mu-

Seamos sinceros, Shion, Shiryu es mejor alumno - espeto Docko

Ni hablar, Mu, es un alumno modelo…-alego- por algo no es alumno del patriarca-se hecho rosas Shion-

Va…como si fuera gran cosa ser patriarca…-respondió burlón el chino

Si lo es-

No lo es-

Si-

No-

Que siiii-Que nooo-Dijeron al unísono para al final quedarse callados y solo mirase mutuamente

**Octava casa…**

Milo llegaba con la bolsa de galletas de chocolates gigante…

Jajaja…mua…-rio para luego besar como si un tesoro valioso fuera ese paquete de galletas-ahora a ver que de bueno hay hoy en la tv…- se dijo así mismo antes de tirase en el mueble y poderse a comer de las galletas, mientras buscaba lago con que entretenerse, encontrando al fin una serie animada de sus favoritas- que mejor que galletas y dragón ball juntos…-pensó

**Novena casa…**

Aioros, se había despertado con unas ganas de comer un rico desayuno, pero no contaba con que su hermanito y su vecino del décimo templo lo visitaran…

Aioros…-llamo Aioria con un fingido tono infantil- Shura me esta molestando…-se quejo como niño pequeño-

Mentira, el que anda tirándome comida eres tú…-se defendió el español-

Aioros…-volvió a llamar al del noveno templo que cocina, tratando de ignorar a ambos "invitados"- dile a Shura, que se vaya…-

Porque no te vas tú…-alego el de capricornio

Porque soy su hermano…-

Y yo soy su amigo…-

Aioria, Shura compórtense…-la paciencia de Aioros estaba que disminuía- ahora les sirvo…-agrego y empezó a servir el desayuno, sirviendo a si primero el de capricornio-

Aioros, porque le sirves a él primero…-Aioria, al parecer había amanecido con un niño interior demasiado desarrollado, pues estaba a punto de hacer berrinche-

Este bien…-exclamo el sagitario, quitándole el plato a Shura y pasándoselo a Aioria, quien le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil-

Eso es mio…-Shura, se levanto y comenzó a forcejear con el león dorado por el plato-

Ya quietos…-Aioros, estaba al borde de mandarlos fuera de su templo. Pero no podía eran su hermano y su amigo así que no lo aria- alguien quiere galletas de colores…- ofreció como cuando todos eran niños, el y saga los cuidaban, ganándose así una mirada de "bromeas "de parte de los dos colados- bueno, si no quieren…-dijo saliendo al jardín de sagitario con la fuente en mano-

Yo si quiero- dijo Aioria siguiendo a su hermano, en tanto había dejado el plato que disputaba con Shura, provocando así que el capricornio cayera con el plato hacia tras y encima se manchara-

Hijo de tu…- callo al recordar que Aioros y Aioria eran de la misma madre y no debía insultar a la madre de su mejor amigo- ya veras…-dijo saliendo tras los hermanos de fuego mientas se limpiaba

Ya afuera Shura se dedico a asesinar al hermano de su mejor amigo con la mirada, el cual al percatarse de esto le saco la lengua y Aioros solo pudo negar

Parecen niños…-suspiro con cansancio

**Decima casa… (**No hay guardián pues anda de colado en casa de sagitario**)**

**Onceava casa… **(No se sabe donde anda el cubo con patas…)

**Doceava casa…**

Afro se había despertado con el animo de arreglar su jardín, darle otro diseño, otra forma…así que había ido de visita a su vecino de la onceava casa, quien amablemente le recomendó un grupo de libros de diseños de jardines, que detallaban como hacerlos, pero como a Afro le daba pereza leer todo ese grupo de libros, se llevo al guardián con la escusa de que como el tenia buenos gustos, le vendría bien su opinión. Pero como Camus es de las personas que lees a las buenas o a las malas, al final ambos terminaron leyendo un libro bajo la sombra del árbol, en el centro del jardín…

Y todo esto pasaba mientras cierta peli morada andaba de mirona e interpretaba todo mal, ahora los dorados tendrán que soportar terapia…

* * *

**N/A: hola, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de esta historia espero les guste…gracias por leer!**


End file.
